Oktokki
Introduction Oktokki, commonly referred to as simply Tokki, is a fancharacter for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes franchise created by water-shurikens on deviantART. The first image depicting them was uploaded on March 26th, 2016, and their information and mini-database can be found here. History Tokki has shared very little about their past life with any other character on account of them believing that dwelling on a life that's done and over with is ultimately pointless. However, it is known that their mutation was on account of them sticking their nose where it didn't belong and subsequently attempting to save Mr. Murakami (who they were not acquainted with beforehand) from being experimented on. Before their mutation, they had been planning on going off to college, but Murakami opened his doors to them instead as they couldn't exactly attend school in their new state. They soon grew close to him and happily took to helping around his noodle shop, 24/7, especially with cooking. They would often go out at night to explore New York City in search of the Kraang. They had a few run-ins with the turtles during these night runs, but they were not officially acquainted until Murakami pushed them to introduce themselves to the turtles one night when the four visited the shop. Appearance Tokki is a short mutant lop rabbit with a lean but muscular build. They are bipedal, but their legs are digitigrade. Their fur coat is primarily white with cream and light brown spots scattered across their face, ears, limbs, and torso, with their most notable markings being the large patch of light brown fur around their eyes imitating a mask and the star-shaped patch of the same color on their right ear. Their features are notably rounded, and their fur is considerably fluffy, especially on their cheeks, chest, elbows, tail, and hind legs. Their "base" accessories (always worn, but can be accompanied by other accessories) differ between seasons - from season 1 to 2, they wear an ace bandage style chest binder, ace bandages from forearm to hand, a light brown strap across their right shoulder to carry their weapon, and light grey compression shorts. From season 3 onward, they wear a grey singlet with a built in chest binder as well as brown elbow pads and brown fingerless gloves over ace bandages that cover their wrists. From time to time, they can be seen wearing other accessories, such as their black and gold dobok (worn when instructing), a blue, pink, and green apron (worn when cooking), and a simple oversized grey and green hoodie (worn when relaxing). Personality Tokki is generally considered to be the most mature member of the group thanks to their age and their responsible, rule-abiding nature. They're intelligent and intuitive, and they do everything deliberately, always aware of their actions and speech and the consequences they may have on others. They're compassionate and kind as well as fiercely loyal to the team and Splinter, but they also seek opportunities to bring peace between their friends and even between enemies. They're quite sensitive, but they are much quicker to sadden and are hard to anger. On the other hand, they are incredibly distrusting, and without common ground and plenty of time to create a relationship, others struggle to get close to them. They often struggle with moodiness and overwhelming anxiety - because of this, they often second-guess themselves even at moments where hesitation would cost them dearly. They also struggle with attacking even the worst of enemies as they feel an emotional connection to everything in nature ... no matter what those things may have done to them or their friends in the past. Abilities and Skills * Taekwondo: After years and years of putting in hard work to their local institution, Tokki was well on their way to becoming a fourth degree black belt (which would generally be seen as a universal instructor) before their mutation. As a result, they are very capable of holding their own against enemies or against their friends when sparring. * Heightened senses: Their mutation granted Tokki with excellent hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell, which they often use to their advantage when tracking and fighting. * Speed: Their prey-like nature allows them to move extraordinarily swiftly both when attacking and fleeing from battle. * Power: Tokki's strong hind legs grant them incredible kicking and jumping abilities, which they rely on heavily during battle ... and when fleeing from battle. Weapon Tokki grew up using and continues to use what they call a tahn bong ''(otherwise known as a hanbō). The first version of the weapon they carry is a much older and worn down hardwood staff that's ever so slightly larger than needed. The second (obtained during season three) is a better sized white oak staff with 월광 ("moonlight") carved into the bottom. Both versions have the same piece of light blue cloth (its meaning/significance has not been revealed, if it has one) tied tightly around the top. Relationships Friends * '''Mr. Murakami': Tokki sees Murakami not as a father figure, but rather as an uncle of sorts. They are eternally grateful for his kindness and his provision of a home between their mutation and their meeting the turtles, and even after having to reside in his noodle shop, they visit him often. They are always eager to cook with him and learn secrets about how to handle sensory deprivation and so on. * Hamato Leonardo: Leo and Tokki seem to get along well enough as they share leader-like qualities and favorite pastimes, but it's not uncommon for them to differ in opinion on what to do. They'd both make for fairly good leaders, but even so, Leo makes more mistakes as he's younger than Tokki, and while Tokki is more mature, they don't work as well under pressure and don't take risks often. This difference of perspective can come off as a challenge of leadership which Leo does not appreciate, but otherwise, they're happy to spend down time together. Still, when their differences cause an argument, it often causes a rift in the team, leaving it with more weak points than strong ones. * Hamato Donatello: Tokki shows plenty of interest in Donny's studies and will occasionally help out in his lab, which he appreciates greatly seeing that most others don't take his work seriously. Tokki does their best to understand his work, but as a more creative-minded person, they sometimes struggle to keep up, which is frustrating for both of them especially when work needs to be done. Still, they're eager to learn, and they work together well enough during battle as they're both careful and calculating. * Hamato Michelangelo: Mikey and Tokki became close almost instantly. They're both compassionate and friendly, and Tokki teaches Mikey the importance of responsibility and taking things seriously while Mikey can easily see Tokki's true colors and his company keeps them cheerful. They share a love for playing jokes on their friends, but where Mikey's pranks can be a bit more harsh and sometimes bring out anger or hurt feelings, Tokki's more interested in light-hearted jokes, like giving unexpected gifts or even simply playing a joke roll on the drums. Still, they team up often to cause small ruckuses in the lair. They also spend plenty of time cooking and watching cartoons together, and they work well on the battlefield as they're both quite agile and flexible. Mikey occasionally takes things too far which can get him in trouble with Tokki, but their spats never last long. * Hamato Raphael: No one expected Raph and Tokki to get along (including the two of them), but after some time, their relationship became quite similar to that of yin and yang. Both were incredibly distrusting of each other at first, but how they balance each other out and shared fears and vulnerabilities formed a strong friendship between them. Tokki's empathy and patience evens out Raph's hotheadedness, and their low self esteem is benefited by his confidence. Tokki dislikes sharing their negative feelings while Raph dislikes sharing his positive ones, but they feel comfortable enough to vent to each other when needed which is something neither of them have with anyone else. Raph trusts Tokki to take care of Spike and Raph was the first person Tokki came out to. Their opposing fighting styles cover almost all bases when on the battlefield, too, making for a great team in almost any situation, and they're able to learn plenty every time they spar each other. All in all, they enjoy each other's company and the rest of the team benefits from their friendship, too. * Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Tokki looks up to Splinter more than they had anyone else in their life. Splinter was able to help Tokki cope with their mutation as he experienced the transition from human to non-human as well, and he taught them how to use their prey-like attributes to their advantage. They're happy to accept criticism and coaching from him as they're eager to learn as much as they can. Splinter appreciates that they seem to keep the brothers in check fairly well, and he trusts that they'd do whatever they could to protect them if in danger. Tokki affectionately refers to Splinter as their sah boo nim (master/teacher - literally "teaching father"). * April O'Neil: Tokki and April seem to get along well enough, but they both have some reserves. Tokki sees April as weak-minded, and April believes Tokki is actually shallow and apathetic. Truth be told, they'd get along much better if they spent some time alone, but since they only see each other with the turtles, it seems their distance will stand in the way of their potential friendship for quite some time. Even so, they trust each other enough to work together and depend on each other emotionally on occasion. * Casey Jones: Casey and Tokki struggle to get along at all. While they do share some common interests, their relationship is held back in the same way and for the same reason it is with April and Tokki. Casey thinks Tokki is a pansy suck-up and Tokki believes Casey is nothing but mean-spirited and irresponsible. They don't work together well in any sense and often compete for Raph's attention, creating a very strange platonic love triangle between the three of them. Casey teasingly calls them "Peter Rabbit" or "Judy Hopps" which, unless the names were used by almost anyone else, annoys Tokki to no end. "White Rabbit" (which takes a jab at Tokki's struggles with anxiety and depression) is even worse and is only used by Casey when he really wants to cut deep. * Hamato Miwa/Karai: Prior to Karai's coming around, Tokki viewed her and treated her like any other enemy. Once Leo began suggesting they should try to bring her to their side, Tokki was happy to comply, but they refused to show any basic trust in Karai as an ally. To this day, they seem to be much more skittish around Karai, but they maintain a fairly friendly attitude towards her, and they quietly admire her beauty and skill (which Leo resents, of course). Enemies * Kraang: Tokki initially deeply resented the Kraang for causing their mutation, but once they came to appreciate their new life, they attained more selfless reasons to fight against them, such as wanting to save the Earth from their pollution. In turn, the Kraang sees them as a danger, and though it is rarely their priority, they attempt to get them back into their custody once more both for further experimentation and to keep Tokki from inhibiting them. * Shredder/Foot Clan: Tokki was not entirely aware of the Foot's presence in NYC or their motives before they met the turtles, but they soon found a strong will to fight against them as to protect their friends and their "sensei". The Foot and Shredder don't seem to take any special interest in eliminating Tokki besides to get past them to in order to get to Splinter. * Purple Dragons: Tokki became familiar with the gang soon after taking up residency in Murakami's noodle shop, and they were naturally quick to defend him from their regular harrassment, but Tokki doesn't otherwise see them as a threat. The Purple Dragons simply see them as a nuisance and don't go out of their way to pick on them (especially since Tokki proved themselves to be quite capable of kicking the snot out of them on their own). Trivia * Their design is entirely based off of the story of the moon rabbit as well as rabbit lore and symbolism. * They are nearly fluent in Korean thanks to initial teaching by their head instructor which sparked an interest to learn the language. * The first version of their weapon was given to them when they were just 8 years old. * They don't consider themselves to be religious, but they closely follow and are inspired by Confucian teachings. * Their sense of hearing is extremely sensitive as a mutant, which both impedes them and assists them in many ways: ** As mentioned in the Abilities and Skills section, they are able to sense distant movement and determine who or what is talking, moving, etc. ** They flinch at someone raising their voice and tend to hide away somewhere during thunderstorms, parties, etc. and they are no longer able to play any instrument without ear plugs, listen to music on high volume, kihap vocally when fighting (let alone raise their voice otherwise), and so on. ** They and the turtles occasionally play a game where Tokki puts on a blindfold and the four try to sneak around and get to designated goals as quickly as possible without Tokki hearing them. * Considering the above point, it's somewhat surprising that their favorite type of music is EDM with a special soft spot for artists like Daft Punk, Breakbot, Justice, and so on. Their favorite songs would be ones with a soft but cheerful feel, such as Breakbot's Still Waters or Daft Punk's Veridis Quo. * Their favorite colors are pastel, and their favorite color scheme includes light blue, light green, and pink. * They are sometimes teasingly referred to as a s'mores- or marshmallow-bun(ny) by their friends on account of their fur's natural color scheme. Taking it a step further, when they're acting grumpy or are upset about something, others may say they're "toasted" instead of "salty" (which always cheers them up). * This article refers to Tokki as an agender individual and with they/them pronouns, but Tokki would not have come out to any given character until at least several months after their introduction to the turtles. If anyone were to address them before their coming out or without them knowing about their gender, they would presume them to be a female and would use she/her pronouns as they were designated female at birth, which they would be understanding towards and would not correct. After a character knows about their gender, though, Tokki would expect for them to use gender neutral pronouns, but if they were to use she/her pronouns, they might get a disappointed look, but would not receive any other reaction from Tokki. Gallery tokki icon.png|Tokki icon by water-shurikens (April 28th, 2016).|link=http://fav.me/da0pygj Tokki ref.png|Tokki's second and current official reference sheet created by water-shurikens on April 26th, 2016 and then edited by the same on May 7th, 2016.|link=http://sta.sh/0vjtxzhv1gk Weapon ref.png|A separate reference sheet (created by water-shurikens, April 26th, 2016) showcasing the different versions of Tokki's weapon.|link=http://sta.sh/081sll21egg trappin_by_haaaze-d9zzap1.png|Tokki with ObsidianPunk@deviantART's character, Punk, done by Haaaze@deviantART.|link=http://fav.me/d9zzap1 tokki original.png|Tokki's first official reference sheet created by water-shurikens on March 26th, 2016.|link=http://sta.sh/0280r8fa4bp4